Daddy Doesn't Approve
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Found on the kink meme. Apollo is interested in Klavier, and Phoenix won't have it. Especially since the rumours of drug abuse and sleeping around came about. Just random one-shot fun!


Found this on the kink meme in the court of appeals bit...

Prompt: I'd like Phoenix and Apollo in a sort of father-son relationship...

...and Phoenix has serious issues that his beloved boy is entering a relationship with Klavier, who Phoenix is convinced is a philandering drug-taking perverted sex-addict.

Bonus points if Phoenix is actually in a relationship with Edgey at the time, and Edgey is the one who's actually really cool with it, giving Apollo his time and advice, buying him condoms, etc etc... ;3

* * *

><p>If he was a few years younger, Phoenix would have legally adopted him as his own child. However, the boy was no longer a boy, he was a man. He'd taken a shine to Apollo. He saw him as a hard done by kid with exceptional talent. Maybe he saw himself in him...he was never really that sure.<p>

Apollo had quickly settled with the move, they had moved into the fancy house of Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix's partner for the last year. There was room to have Apollo with them, unlike in Phoenix's tiny apartment.

-x-x-

This particular morning, a bright summer Saturday, Apollo was up later than normal. It was a rare day off. He paced downstairs, through the rather grand entrance hall area towards the kitchen. On the way through the living room he stopped to check himself in the mirror. Since he had began working as a lawyer, two years ago now, he had began to look his age rather than a young boy in a suit. He had worked out a lot more, had a decent physique and a more grown up face, although right now, there was a long dark brown fringe obscuring most of it.

"Good morning." Edgeworth glanced the boy over as he entered the kitchen.

" 'Mornin." Apollo yawned. He didn't mind wondering around in just a pair of track suit bottoms in front of Edgeworth, he knew he didn't fancy him. "Where's Phoenix?"

"Where do you think?" Edgeworth poured hot water into a tea pot.

"Bed?" Edgeworth nodded his response as Trucy bounded into the room.

"When did you get in?" Edgeworth asked sternly.

"About ten." Trucy beamed.

"Hm...you'll have to prove that to your dad." Edgeworth brought a tray to the table with three tea cups and some sugar cubes on.

Apollo was always surprised at Edgeworth's leniency when it came to the now 17 year old Trucy. Most fathers, although of course, Edgeworth was not actually her dad would be fretting when their teen daughter leaves with their boyfriend and doesn't come home after curfew.

"Polly!" She chirped, sitting on his lap.

"Trucy! Get off!" Apollo shifted on the chair, worrying it would buckle under the weight.

"Ema's looking for you by the way." She giggled. Taking the cinnamon toast from the plate Edgeworth had just placed in front of him. "Something about shopping?"

"Oh crap!" Apollo yelped. "Let me sort this..." He text her, saying he would be late before Trucy finished his breakfast off, wriggled off his lap and bounded out the door, tea in hand.

"Tea?" Edgeworth offered as he gave Apollo a fresh plate of toast.

"Please." Apollo smiled.

"Something on your mind?" _Shit...I__ forgot __he's __good __at __reading __people...urk..._

"No...well nothing important." Apollo smiled back. There was indeed something on his mind, something he wanted to keep to himself for now.

"Suit yourself." He lifted the cup to his lips. Apollo did the same, cringing at the pink and white porcelain's garishness. Damn Edgeworth's twenty-cups-a-day tea obsession.

-x-x-

"Hey Apollo...does Phoenix know?" Ema asked as she set her bags down and took the coffee from him.

"Know what?" Apollo asked.

"About you being...you know..." She didn't want to actually say the word.

"Gay?" Apollo finished. "No idea, not like it's exactly hard to work out, I've been this way since I was 17, not like I'm acting different around him. You worked it out."

"Yes but only 'cause you rejected me." Ema winked. "But you know, him being gay too...you think he'd know the signs..."

Apollo was gay, as he had just said. And, like he just said he had embraced that fact since he was 17 years old. He was a closet gay up until he was 21, dating a few boys in secret, he then came out and had been in a relationship with a guy for two years, recently breaking up over...differences. Now, Apollo had his eyes set on someone else, only this someone else could be considered trouble.

This someone else was the glorified solo rock star Klavier Gavin. He had recently taken some time away from law, so Apollo missed secretly checking him out from across the court room. The only problem was that, since embarking on his musical career, gossip magazines had sunk their fangs into him. Now he was supposed to be on drugs, a sex addict and a pervert and has even been rumoured to have had it off with a few 'prostitutes', that term must be used loosely as Apollo believed these were not street girls, they were just good looking models whom papers had bought their sex stories from.

"He's trouble you know..." Ema was his confidante, although she was having trouble keeping this secret to herself.

"You don't believe those magazines do you?" Apollo asked, looking a little hurt.

"No...not all of them, I don't believe he's on drugs, he even stopped smoking before he left the prosecutor's office to go and do his music career. I don't believe some of these stories from those kiss and tell girls either. Or that fucking male escort."

The male escort...he'd forgotten about him. Apollo hated that man for what he did to Klavier, although he envied him for being able to share a night with Klavier...if the story was true of course.

"Go and see him." Ema suggested. "From what I hear from the higher-ups, he's feeling pretty low, locked himself away so those sharks in the paparazzi can't get to him."

"But if I go to the house...they'll...you know...think I'm..."

"Well you're no escort...are you?" She asked, feigning seriousness.

"No!" She giggled at him.

"Go in the back entrance."

"Back entrance?"

"Haha, I have been to Klavier's before. Back when he still pined for me...and before I did what I did to him." She was referring to the dinner incident where he came on to her, was met by a slap in the face and kick to the nether regions and a glass of wine over the head, promptly followed by a frank discussion of why she doesn't like him.

"Well, how do I get there and get in?"

"Can you climb?" Ema asked.

"Uh...yeah...why?"

"You're gonna have to get over a six foot wall." She smiled. "Here give me the napkin and your Sharpie pen." She drew a diagram of the street Klavier lived on, the house and the grounds and how to get in.

"Thanks Ema."

"Go on, scram." She smiled.

He grabbed the motorbike helmet by his feet and rushed out the door. Klavier only lived a half hour's walk from Edgeworth's house. So his best bet was to take the motorbike ( a gift from Edgeworth after he got his license) back to the house where it wouldn't get recognised.

Klavier's house was more like a fort. Although he quickly found the section of wall Ema had been telling him about, a few tiny bricks jutted out which he could use as footholds to hoist himself over the wall. He slipped down the first three times, although on his fourth attempt he managed to get over. He dropped onto the grass on the other side. He sighed in relief, about ready to pace across the grass when he heard the snarling and barking of one of Klavier's dogs. But the dog was not growling at him, it was growling at something hidden in the tree near the back door.

"Get away!" A woman's voice growled fairly quietly. Apollo spotted a leg hanging out the tree, maybe if he could sneak in while she was distracted, since he figured she was paparazzi and had gotten in the same way as him, he'd be in safe. He creeped towards the porch, to the sliding doors. Klavier was in the room attached to the door and Apollo tried to get his attention without attracting the attention of the pap in the tree. He failed, so just slammed his fist into the glass.

He got in, Klavier had opened the door but as he walked in he heard the snap of the flash from her camera.

"Shit." Apollo growled.

"Sorry Herr Forehead." Klavier waved him into the room before opening the door. "Write this in your magazine! You're all fucking lying assholes!" Apollo was taken aback, he'd never ever heard Klavier being so disrespectful.

Klavier looked older. He was older Apollo figured, he'd known him for two years but he looked much older than those two years. He looked worn out.

-x-x-

He came from the kitchen carrying two bottles of beer with a label Apollo couldn't read and a bottle of fizzy pop.

"I don't drink Klavier." Apollo put the beer bottle on the table and took the pop instead.

"Ach...sorry." Klavier sat back on the couch. Apollo pulled his head back into his chest and listened to Klavier's whimpers.

Apollo could smell alcohol on Klavier. Not just on his breath, but on his clothing and skin, even his hair.

"Klavier...is anything true?"

"Do you believe those stories?"

"I don't want to believe them. But I want to hear it from you, are they true?"

"...Some...but it's not what they say though!" Klavier whimpered, grabbing at his shirt, catching his skin making him yelp. Apollo suddenly realised, Klavier was crying.

"Ssh, ssh." He kissed Klavier's forehead. "It's ok." Klavier sat up. "I can help." Apollo whispered.

"Danke Herr Forehead." He pressed his lips to Apollo's. "...Danke..." If Apollo hadn't closed his eyes and actually looked out the window, he'd have seen the woman from the tree snap a photo.

-x-x-

Apollo hadn't really thought much about Klavier after that, not even when he went to see him and maybe had a cheeky chat and a few kisses. Not about which stories were true, or even about the woman in the tree. Not until that morning anyway...

"Edgeworth, could you take Trucy outside? Talk to her about what we discussed." Trucy, her face full of cinnamon toast again glanced between her dad and his lover. She shrugged and followed Edgeworth out the door past Apollo.

"Apollo. Sit." The tone of Phoenix's voice made Apollo nervous. He took a seat in the gestured chair without complaint and placed his hands on his lap.

"Something wrong Mr Wright?" Apollo asked quizzically.

"What's this?" He threw a magazine down on the table.

"It's a magazine, OK! I believe."

"Very funny." Phoenix looked stern and aggressive.

"Well what are you actually referring to?" He opened to a double page spread.

There, in the centre was the picture of him and Klavier when they kissed. Apollo read the first column of the article:

_It appears, even after all the people coming forward to rat out Klavier Gavin he's still going at it, this time with fellow attorney and close friend Apollo Justice. Justice, who has a little bit of a shady past is believed to also be partaking in the rock and roll lifestyle of Gavin, sharing deadly cocktails of drugs and beer it is believed Apollo was paid to visit the rocker..._

Apollo slammed his fist into the table.

"Bastards!" Apollo growled. "Lying bastards!" He held back tears to take a closer look at the picture. On the coffee table was the unopened bottle of beer Klavier had given to Apollo and a box of Aspirin, which Apollo had spotted and slipped into his pocket just in case Klavier was planning to overdose.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Phoenix bellowed.

"I didn't do anything! I went to see if he was ok!" Apollo yelled in response.

"Explain the picture." He demanded.

"It's not what it looks like." Apollo whimpered. "We weren't drinking! Well I wasn't. And the Aspirin, look, it's here." He reached into his jacket pocket and threw them onto the table. "A-and the kiss..."

"I wasn't aware you were even gay! But stay away from him! He's trouble."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm 24 years old, I don't need you babysitting me!"

"I'm warning you Apollo! He'll get you involved in stuff you don't want to be involved in! I don't want you near him! I don't want him to hurt you!" Phoenix was stood now, leaning towards Apollo. Apollo was having difficulty holding his nerve.

"Do you actually believe this shit? I don't! I know he doesn't do this!"

Apollo kicked the chair back, grabbed the magazine and stormed out. Edgeworth stopped chatting with Trucy to listen to the angry footsteps making a mess of his carpet.

"Trucy, remember what we spoke about." He winked.

"Of course Miles, I know what to say to daddy. Thanks for not actually having that chat with me." She giggled.

"Not my place it's your dad's" Edgeworth then went into the kitchen to calm Phoenix.

"Nick...look it's ok..." Edgeworth's voice was muffled by the closed door.

"I think I need to go talk to Polly..." She whispered to herself.

-x-x-

"Herr Forehead, please don't cry. Don't cry liebe." Klavier didn't mean to call him 'love' he wasn't sure how he felt about the young attorney yet.

"...They're calling me a drug-taking escort!" He weeped.

"Listen, meet me in an hour. Get in the way you did last time, I'll make sure there's no paparazzi when you get here."

"How?" He sniffled.

"Trust me, Lex can climb trees now." The dog, of course.

"Polly?" Trucy peered round.

"What?" He was lying back on the bed, drying his eyes.

"You ok? Dad sounded mad..." She went to reach for the magazine but Apollo kicked it off the bed. She didn't pick it up.

"Yeah, look I'm gonna go out."

"Want me to drive?" Trucy had only just passed her test.

"No...actually yes." Nobody would recognise the car that she drives. "Give me two secs to get ready."

A block away he told her to stop.

"I'll walk from here."

"Where are we?" Trucy asked, in awe of the houses even more grand than Edgeworth's.

"Near a friend." Apollo smiled.

"Hey Polly...can I ask you something?" He turned to face her. "That boy...the one you hung out with all the time just after we first met...he wasn't just your friend was he? He was your boyfriend."

"Yeah, he was."

"What happened with him?"

"Broke up." He shrugged, it was too detailed to explain. "Long story short, he cheated."

"Oh..."

"Look, don't worry about me ok. Worry about you, worry about your boyfriend."

"Thanks Polly...but we're not together...now anyway..." She looked like she was about to cry. "I broke curfew last week cause we were arguing."

"I'm sorry." He leaned into the car to give her a hug. "Here." He handed her some money. "Go get ice cream and a movie. We'll have a night in." He kissed her forehead before setting off down the road, backpack in hand.

It was quiet, clearly Lex was doing his job right now as Apollo climbed the wall. The dog was doing its job too well, the beast was snarling at Apollo so he clung to the top of the wall and daren't climb down.

"K-Klavier!" He called.

"Lex!" The dog responded to its master's voice, permitting Apollo to climb down from the wall.

-x-x-

"Tell me which are true." Apollo demanded.

"The girls...I shared a bed with a few. They're just models, they're not bad women. The papers paid them for the stories..." Klavier looked ashamed.

"The drugs?"

"Nien, I don't even smoke anymore! Check my skin." Sure enough, there were no signs of drug abuse.

"The claims you perved on those women?"

"Nien! What kind of man do you think I am?" Klavier looked wounded.

"The boy...the escort?"

"Herr Forehead, that story... he was my boyfriend, not an escort. It happened years ago, when I just came out, when I was only 16"

"T-that makes sense..." Klavier took a few steps to close the gap between him and Apollo. He then wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. A meaningful kiss.

He hadn't wanted to fall head over heels for Klavier. Not with Phoenix worrying sick about the man's motive.

"Apollo." He froze as he came in late at night. It was Edgeworth. He had clearly been to bed, just getting up for a cup of tea.

"M-Miles!" Apollo stuttered.

"You're not in trouble." He chuckled.

"I-I'm not?"

"I know where you've been."

"Yeah? Where's that." Apollo's backpack slid from his sweating grip.

"Klavier's, now come into the kitchen." He turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Apollo turned to face his back. The silver grey hair contrasted with the strange pink – oops, magenta – pyjamas he wore. _Clearly__Phoenix__hadn't__got__any...he__normally__stays__in__bed__if__they__have..._ Apollo felt it unnecessary to know that fact so shook it off. He removed his coat, hung it over the end of the stair banister and followed Edgeworth.

"Am I in trouble?" Apollo asked.

"Wait a moment." He was pouring hot water into a teapot. Apollo watched as he reached into a cupboard for something. Whatever this something was, he sliced two pieces from it and placed them on the tray. "Banana bread?" Apollo took the slice of cake and the cup of tea, which Edgeworth made to his taste.

"Am I in trouble?" Apollo repeated, stirring the tea with the spoon continuously.

"Go close the door." Apollo did as he was told. "And the answer you're looking for is no, no you are not."

"I don't...I don't understand."

"You're not in trouble with me." He explained.

"Please don't tell Phoenix." Apollo begged.

"I won't." Apollo, at last relieved, took a bite of the cake.

"How did you know where I was?"

"At first it was a guess. It was confirmed when I was out visiting a friend who lives opposite Klavier, said there was a young brown haired lad in a red coat climbing the wall about twenty minutes before I arrived." He took a sip of tea. "Says he sees the lad climb the wall three or four times a week."

"Oh...look, I...I didn't mean to fall for him."

"Yes you did." Edgeworth retorted.

"Yeah...maybe I did. It's not sexual or anything, I'm not sleeping with him."

"I never thought you were." He smiled. Wow, Edgeworth smiling, shock. "Can I ask...whatever happened to...ah what was his name...Blake?"

"Brent? Broke up ages ago." Apollo shrugged.

"Why?"

"Cheated on me. I didn't want to roll over for him...I was...scared..."

"It's nothing to be afraid of." He finished his cup and poured another.

"I know I know, but you know...I didn't trust him to look after me."

"Fair enough." He drank down the remainder of the tea in the pot. "Listen, we'll talk in the morning."

"Thanks...I'm not really tired. I'll be in the lounge." Edgeworth nodded, clearing away the pots. Apollo scooped up the remainder of his cake and the last bottle of pop in the fridge and scurried off to watch TV.

He watched TV and texted Klavier until tiredness overtook him and he was asleep in the realm of dark.

-x-x-

Come morning he was awoken by a spot that was ice cold against his cheek, followed by regular blasts of warm air. He awoke with a fright to find Edgeworth's dog, Pestle, a pale coloured border collie Edgeworth had been given 6 months ago as a replacement for his now deceased dog Pess.

"I thought you'd like to take a walk with us." He wasn't offering, Apollo knew he had no choice but to go.

He rolled of the couch, ran a comb through his hair, got ready and grabbed Pestle's leash from the counter.

"So what's the matter?"

"I had a chat with Nick last night." Edgeworth watched as his collie dog ran across the field.

"Oh?"

"He knows you're still seeing Klavier, and he hates it."

"How does he...?" Apollo went quiet.

"He can't _prove _it, but he knows it, there is a subtle difference." The prosecutor Edgeworth was starting to creep forward.

"I thought you only functioned on proof." Apollo whispered to himself. "So...what do I do?"

"There's not much I can say to change his mind. So I can't help. As for you, I think you should keep it quiet."

_Yeah,__that __plan __went __well..._

"Trucy! I hate you!" Apollo growled chasing the girl from the room.

"Apollo! How dare you!" Phoenix roared.

The sparring took a long time, Apollo's face was soaked from the tears, and beet red with the heat caused by his stress.

"...You know what Apollo, do what you want." Phoenix sighed.

-x-x-

"I know you still care about what Apollo is doing." Months had passed, and Edgeworth was finding great amusement in watching Phoenix act uncaring about Apollo's actions. Over the last few months, Apollo had been pushing his buttons constantly.

_"__So...I'm __just __gonna __be __hanging __out __in __a__ gay __bar __with __Klavier. __Later!__" __Edgeworth __watched __silently __as __Phoenix __gritted __his __teeth __and __said __goodbye._

_"So, yeah!" Apollo was on the phone. "Huh, oh na, none of that's true! What? Slept with him? No comment." He grinned broadly at Phoenix as he went passed._

"_Hey Klavi!" Apollo wasn't actually on the phone. "Yeah, yeah. Ok love ya!" He and Trucy both smirked as her father cruised into the room._

Today though, Edgeworth was getting more amusement than ever before.

"Daddy, I found this in Polly's room." Trucy handed the note to her dad. "Oh and daddy, I'm going out with Matt, bye!"  
>"Bye honey." He unfolded the note.<p>

_Dear Phoenix, I have decided to elope with Klavier. I'm sorry you don't approve of our relationship, but this is my life, and this is my choice. We've decided that we're going to take part in sexual relations with multiple partners and smoke weed, since he's told me it's not so bad. P.S. I've taken those little blue pills I found hidden in your drawer. (Please turn me over)_

When he flipped it over this was written underneath.

_Obviously, I'm just kidding. P.S. I'm bringing him over tonight, and Edgeworth approved it! Apollo xxx (Oh, and invest in earplugs for tonight ;P)_

"I hate that boy!" Nick raged.

"Of course you do, you love him dearly. You just don't think Klavier is good enough for him. It makes you a good dad." Edgeworth patted his shoulder. "Give the boys a chance ok?"


End file.
